


Just Chilling

by Nobodys_Handmaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Lovi pretends not to care but we can all see what a softie he really is, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Handmaid/pseuds/Nobodys_Handmaid
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are out skiing, short and fluffy oneshot for the Spamano Secret Valentine





	

“How the hell did you fuck up so badly?”

Lovino was standing over the prone form of his idiot boyfriend, who just gave him a helpless little shrug, coupled with a sheepish grin. “Um. I don’t know?”

He closed his eyes, counted from ten backwards, and then bent down. His skis were wedged firmly in the slope and he offered an arm to help Antonio up. “Come on; you’re blocking everyone. I thought you said you were ready for a red run? Yeesh, if I knew you were gonna do this ten metres below the chairlift I would’ve kept you on the green slopes.”

Once Antonio was on his feet, Lovino ‘walked’ his skis to the closest edge of the piste, then waited for the ski school knot of people to clear. “Right… I can see both your skis and one pole, but not the other. Can you see it?”

“...No. Maybe it’s just hiding with one of my skis!” Antonio said optimistically. “Or it might have sunk down into the powder?”

Lovino had to take another deep breath and count down from ten. “Right… If you wanna get your skis, I’ll wait here for you. Don’t try to put them on without me, okay?”

Antonio’s fall had been pretty dramatic, with limbs flying everywhere. He’d somehow managed to lose both skis and drop his poles en route, but he wasn’t hurt. Lovino was just relieved he’d insisted on his boyfriend wearing a helmet. He watched as he laboriously made his way back up the piste, using his toe grips to make it easier to climb, although no kind of movement in ski boots could ever be called easy. At least it was a clear day; he couldn’t imagine how much worse this would be if he had to deal with low cloud or a snowstorm on top of his daft boyfriend trying too hard to impress him.

Eventually, both skis and a set of matching poles had been retrieved and Antonio was ready to get back on them again.

“Okay… One at a time, toe first and then heel,” he reminded him. “I’m gonna keep your poles cause they’re just distracting you. This way you can use your arms to balance without almost taking out someone’s eye. Right, nice wide loops across the piste now. Let’s keep it slow.”

It took a long time, but Antonio followed Lovino’s tracks as they swooped slowly across the snow, Lovino with his skis in a graceful parallel and Antonio’s in a shaky snowplough. He never complained about being slowed down, despite his love to just point his skis at the bottom of the slope and go down as quickly as they could carry him. He sped up slightly for the turns so he could check on Antonio more easily. “We’re nearly at the meeting with the blue run, okay? It’ll be easier from there.”

Instead of going directly to the easy piste, Lovino went off to the side. There was a little chalet cafe there and he thought they both more than deserved a hot chocolate break. Even if he’d prefer a mulled wine after this stress. Once they were sat down and Antonio was trying not to laugh at the blob of whipped cream on his nose, Lovino speared him with a Look.

“From now on, we’re sticking to the blues and greens, okay? Don’t feel you have to push yourself to keep up with me, idiot. I don’t need to go on reds to have fun,” _Not while I’m with you,_ he finished in his head. “And I certainly won’t have fun if you land yourself in hospital with a broken leg!”

“Ah… Sorry for worrying you. I guess I shouldn’t have tried to push myself so far?” He played with his spoon for a bit. “I’m fine, though! Nothing broken, and I doubt I’ll even have any bruises!”

He raised an eyebrow and reached across the table to poke a spot on Antonio’s arm that he knew would be coming up black and blue, getting a wince and an “Ow! Okay, so I might have a few bruises, but that’s not important!”

Lovino laughed and leaned over the table to kiss him softly. “How the hell did I fall for such an idiot?”

“I don’t know, but I’m lucky you did.”

“Not as lucky as I am that you fell for me back! Come on - drink up and we can get out on that blue.”


End file.
